Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting illumination apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting illumination apparatus that may be easily manufactured and may provide high-brightness illumination, and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
In general, an organic light-emitting device may be used as a display device of an organic light-emitting display apparatus. Recently, research has been conducted to manufacture an illumination apparatus (not a display apparatus) by using an organic light-emitting device.
However, in the case of an organic light-emitting illumination apparatus, that is, an illumination apparatus including an organic light-emitting device, sufficiently bright light for illumination may not be emitted.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.